


Serah's Small Sparring Accident

by Guardian Corps (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Guardian%20Corps
Summary: Serah enlists Snow to help her learn self-defense. Lightning isn't particularly happy with the result.





	Serah's Small Sparring Accident

"You sure about this?" Snow called as he slid out of his prized jacket. 

Serah hopped in place, shaking herself to loosen her muscles. "Yeah!" she called. "It's gonna be fine. Thanks for helping me out."

"Hey, what are best buds for?" Snow chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Standing around and looking pretty," Serah tossed back.

Snow smirked and cracked his neck. Shaking his fists out, he dropped into a fighting stance. "Bend your knees a bit, and hold one hand slightly in front of your face. The other should be protecting a sensitive area, like your chest or stomach."

Serah did as instructed, doing her best to mimic Snow's stance. She moved lower and shifted her body weight until the stance felt comfortable. "Alright," she called to Snow. 

"Good, now, try to block a punch." Snow moved closer at a reduced pace and threw a punch. Serah blocked it easily enough, and Snow continued. He started speeding up to make it more challenging and Serah accommodated. 

"Not bad," Snow chuckled as he kept trying to catch her. "You're a natural."

Serah puffed up a bit with pride. "I watched Claire do some exercises when she was training for the GC."

"Oh yeah?" Snow smirked. "Then let's amp it up, huh?"

He put more force behind his next punch. Serah, taken off guard, slid back a pace or two. Snow kept up the force as he started up at the same pace as before. Serah's breath grew ragged as she tried to keep up with the punches. 

One punch got through her defenses and connected solidly with her chest. Her breath whooshed from her lungs as she found herself flying backward. The next thing Serah knew, her back made contact with something hard and she went tumbling over it. Finally, she came to a stop. 

"Serah!" Snow called, racing over. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Serah pushed herself up. Thankfully, they had done this on the beach, so there was less chance of her getting hurt. Unfortunately, it seemed she'd smashed one of the chairs in front of Lebreau's stand. "Gonna be a little bruised, though..."

Snow knelt next to her and bit his lip. His heart stopped when he spotted a small scratch between Serah's eyebrows. It was tiny, but still noticeable. He was so dead. 

"Light. Is going. To _KILL ME!_ " he whimpered. 

"Hm?" Serah cocked her head up at him as she brushed sand and broken chair from her clothes.

"You've got a scratch," Snow breathed, pointing to her forehead. 

Serah felt the stinging area and her finger came away with a small bit of blood. "Snow, it's not that bad."

"Um... Lebreau can take you home," Snow said. "I'm... gonna go into hiding."

"Snow, it's really not that big," Serah laughed. "But it's alright. I can get home no problem."

Snow gave her a thumbs up and headed off in the opposite direction. Serah only laughed as she made her way home for the day. By the time she made it, the sun had set, so Claire should've been home. Sure enough, as soon as she stepped into the front hallway, she found a disapproving stare directed at her. 

"Hi, Claire," Serah greeted her nervously. 

"Serah, the sun set ten minutes ago. Did something happen on the way?" Lightning's eyes narrowed. "Were you followed?"

Serah rushed forward before her sister could reach for her prized weapon. Claire would kill every random person on the street if she thought any of them had harassed Serah. "Claire, it's fine!" she said quickly. "No one followed me... I think. And nothing happened."

Lightning raised an eyebrow and touched the scratch between Serah's eyebrows. "Then where did you get that?"

Serah puffed up her chest again. "Isn't it great? I was sparring with Snow and he punched me into a chair!"

The expression on Lightning's face informed Serah that her sister thought this everything in the book **_except_** great. "Snow gave you that?" she growled softly. "Did he walk you home?"

"No, I walked myself." Serah was thankful she gave Snow a head start.

"I'm gonna go kill him." Lightning reached for her saber, ready to do exactly that.

Serah needed to act fast. Moving between her sister and the gun, Serah placed her hands on Lightning's cheeks and brought their lips together. She's not sure why that specially came to mind, but it provided sufficient enough distraction. Lightning's hands instantly dropped to Serah's waist and Serah gave a soft sigh of relief. 

Slowly, Serah pulled back. "Claire, everything is fine. I'm not that badly injured, okay?" She dropped little pecks on Lightning's cheeks to ease any remaining tension. "I'm okay. It's just a tiny scratch."

Lightning took a deep breath and huffed, "Fine. I'll postpone killing him..." That was as good as saying she wouldn't do it. 

Serah grinned in victory and her hands slid from Lightning's cheeks to her shoulders. "Thank you."

Lightning merely grunted and wrapped her arms more securely around Serah's waist, guiding her toward the living room. "So what were you doing sparring with Snow anyway?" Lightning asked, settling them on the couch. She brought Serah into her lap and laid her chin on Serah's shoulder. "Was Gadot off on a so-called mission or something?"

"No, I asked Snow to help me," Serah explained. "I thought it best that I know how to defend myself, so you don't have to worry about me."

Lightning lifted Serah's hand and kissed it tenderly. "You know I'll worry about you anyway."

"Well, this way you won't have to worry as much," Serah told her, ignoring the blush rising to her cheeks. She loved when Claire kissed her hand. "If I can protect myself a little, you won't have to be so worried about me being out on my own."

"We'll see," Lightning told her with a small smile. "But if he gives you another scratch, I'll stab him."

Serah pouted, but that wasn't Claire saying she couldn't practice anymore, at least. Brightening, she relaxed back and felt Claire's muscles support her easily. "You really should've seen it, though," she said conversationally as Lightning turned on the TV.

"Oh yeah?" Lightning asked, looking at her.

"Yeah!" Serah leaned up and mimicked some punches as she recounted what happened. "Snow went left and I blocked him and then he'd feint to the right, but I wouldn't take the bait, so he'd feint to the left, and he was trying to confuse me. And then he'd throw two punches trying to catch me off guard, but I would dodge and block and dodge! He tried speeding up, too, but I have the fastest person in the world as my awesome big sister, so..."

Lightning just listened to Serah, smiling at her sister's antics. She wouldn't stop her, of course. Serah was just too cute when she got excited like this. Best to let it run its course. She could use the time to think of a way to threaten The Blonde Idiot without Serah finding out. No one hurts her baby sister.


End file.
